


【殤凜/殤浪】小雪

by feiro7



Series: 東離劍遊紀 [2]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiro7/pseuds/feiro7
Summary: 前言：1.此篇為「凜雪鴉慶生活動」賀文，特別感謝主辦梅羊太太和社團「東離新幹線」。2.「小雪」指的是二十四節氣之一，約為一年當中第一次落雪的時節。3.老樣子的凜→殤←浪，同伴/友情向，時間線在「恕難從良」之後。
Relationships: 殤凜 - Relationship, 殤浪
Series: 東離劍遊紀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145138





	【殤凜/殤浪】小雪

這事發生在剛入冬，不知不覺這名東離家喻戶曉的傳奇盜賊〈現已從良〉，與來自鬼歿之地彼端，西幽的劍客及琴師同行已有近一年時間。   
換上禦寒的冬衣，凜雪鴉一襲華麗的雪白皮裘，在這間地處偏僻的簡陋客棧中相當突兀。俗話說「人要衣裝」，但那舉手投足間的優雅從容是自內而外。

「煙槍渾蛋，你身體也太虛了吧？」浪巫謠背上的聆牙戲謔道。  
雙手捧著熱薑茶，聞言抬起頭的凜雪鴉，與同席的二人對上目光，確實如琵琶所言，他們一行人在服裝上有著某種程度的落差。  
殤不患和浪巫謠的穿著，四季裡並無太大變化，頂多夏季時衣物用料薄一些，立冬後也就意思意思添個圍脖或著蓑衣擋風。

本來他們這等修為的武者，體魄就遠非常人能比，耐寒自不用說。全身裹得嚴實、僅露出臉和最低限度肌膚，這樣的凜雪鴉也就普普通通，尚不到令人質疑體弱多病。  
「身子再強健，也要懂得養護，仗著年輕揮霍資本，到老時後悔就太遲囉。」  
凜雪鴉隨口回應，其實他只是最近挺中意這件白狐裘罷，畢竟能入得了眼又襯合他的服飾可不好找。

同行之初，凜雪鴉還有刻意去藏，那被他所厭膩的極致劍術，向來與他結交、往來者堤防的也都是陰謀詭計。至今唯有殤不患及浪巫謠，他們早早就確信凜雪鴉擁有不俗的武藝，前者是因為吃過他的大虧，後者則是憑藉近乎不講理的直覺。  
他索性也就不演了，只是有時凜雪鴉不禁懷疑，那兩人是否真認為他無所不能，不然這一路上遇野獸盜匪，或任何形式的危機，他們對自己的態度可謂毫不關心。先不說浪巫謠，以殤不患老實重情的性格來看，總不會至今未對自己產生任何情誼。

「說起來，你今年貴庚？」喝著剛加熱好的溫酒，天冷又是飽餐後，有些昏昏欲睡的殤不患打了個哈欠。  
赤眸在聽見突兀的提問時眨了眨，或許是方才隨口提及的養身論，讓劍客對他的年齡產生好奇吧。  
就在凜雪鴉打算像平時一樣呼嚨應付，意外得發現連琴師都向他投來探究的目光，唉呀呀。唇角的笑意加深，他向著西幽搭檔組招手示意他們靠近些，像即將要發表什麼天大的秘密。

其實整間客棧就他們一桌客人，這季節旅行在外者少，此處可用荒涼二字形容，距離有點規模的城鎮還有大段路。本就靜得連小爐裡炭燒裂的聲響都能聽清，舉目能見唯一的外人是掌櫃兼夥計，上完菜後也直接支著腦袋在櫃檯裡打盹。  
所以凜雪鴉這悄悄話毫無意義，但或許是受安穩溫吞的氛圍影響，殤不患和浪巫謠難得配合得將耳朵湊近。

「其實在下知曉『長生不老之法』，且於今年剛好足千歲。」他輕聲、無比認真得訴說荒誕，「掠風竊塵」於東離本身就是個充斥神秘色彩的傳奇。  
語盡，鄰近他左右兩側之人各自坐回原位。

「我知道。」首先做出反應的人，是不苟言笑的浪巫謠，語氣也無情緒起伏。  
「浪？」然後是對於浪巫謠表示出的「認同」，驚呼出聲的殤不患。  
凜雪鴉則是眉毛一挑，饒富興致得等待著後話。

「故事繪卷有提，凡有形之物皆可修行，亦有『百年成妖，千年成精』一說。」接續話題的卻是浪巫謠背後的聆牙，話出自寄宿言靈魔力的琵琶之口莫名有說服力。  
「咱阿浪的意思是：『早就知道你這傢伙是披著人皮的妖魔鬼怪』，可不是信了你的邪。」依舊惜字如金，浪巫謠特地將聆牙環抱於胸前，抬手一撥發出認同的弦音。

「真過份，好歹也說是『徐福』或是『八百比丘尼』。」  
放下手中見底的茶杯，凜雪鴉笑回道，同時拿出懷中煙管點燃，話裡提及的也是傳說中靠「仙丹」和「人魚肉」來達到長生不老的角色。

「你不說就算了，少無聊當有趣啊。」開啟話題的殤不患忍不住對凜雪鴉抱怨，隨手執起酒杯飲盡。  
他是真的覺得挺有趣，無論是浪巫謠的回應，還是聽完聆牙解釋後，露出鬆一口氣表情的殤不患，看來經這一齣其睡意全消。

酒足飯飽後，三人一琴討論起之後的打算，他們的旅程原本就沒有明確目的地，僅僅基於一個理念，為「魔劍目錄」尋找一個無人能尋獲的藏匿之處，那是縱然天高地廣，也不曉得是否存在的場所。  
至今他們邊解決來自各方勢力的威脅，過著走一步算一步的日子，也就是所謂「船到橋頭自然直」。

凜雪鴉否決了殤不患繼續趕路的想法，主張先待在一處直到冬天結束，並說明他有很多能夠提供臨時、舒適住所的「朋友」。  
「你不是說，願意陪我們上山下海？」  
「確實說過，但不包括在嚴冬裡野營這種愚蠢行徑。」  
鬆開煙嘴他吐出一口白煙，回應了聆牙的打趣。那是當初凜雪鴉為說服殤浪二人，讓自己與他們同行的花言巧語之一。

「提議本身是沒什麼問題，但我對於『你的朋友』有一點擔心。」  
「嗯？殤大俠指的莫非是『銳眼穿楊』和『泣宵』？唉呀，年輕時交友只看是否投緣嘛。」回想當初，由他所召集的「奪回天刑劍」遠征隊，成員各個天賦異稟，同時也各懷鬼胎。  
「所謂『人以群分』，最近我也開始覺得人品相當重要，故這不是與正道棟樑的『刃無鋒』及『弦歌斷邪』兩位大俠努力培養感情嗎？」對於凜雪鴉浮誇的話語，以及討好的豔麗笑容，浪巫謠慣性無視，殤不患則是無奈得搔了搔鼻尖。

在討論結束，他們即將解散回各自的客房前，一名男子風塵僕僕得進了客棧，身穿黛青色衣衫、頭戴遮面的帷帽，在醒來的掌櫃招呼前，已逕直朝凜雪鴉走來。  
因為不帶殺氣，故殤不患及浪巫謠表面上亦無動作，倘若陌生男子有任何可疑舉動，他們也能在第一時間作出反應。

「請問您是宵凌雪，宵公子嗎？」  
「是。」  
黛青衣男子恭敬得朝凜雪鴉拱手行禮，雖是提問語氣卻相當篤定，而凜雪鴉也理所當然得回應。一旁的殤不患不用說，連浪巫謠都面露疑惑之色。

※

鬼鳥、掠風竊塵、凜雪鴉，然後是宵凌雪，但由始自終映入他眼簾的是同一張面容，高束的銀白長髮、赤眸的俊美男子。

「信差。」從黛青衣男子手中接過信函，直接拆閱的凜雪鴉向他兩解釋道，而那名送信人隨即欠身，就著來時的路徑離開客棧。

殤不患至今沒能明白，凜雪鴉所擁有的情報網運作方式，就說直至前陣子還常見的飛鴿傳書，無論他們行徑至哪座城鎮，即使是人口不足百的小村落，都能看見腳上繫有記號的白鳥。  
旅途中變數太多，憑預測安排究竟能全面到何種地步，況且還有一事令他有些在意。  
「你這隔三差五的聯絡，不會反而讓我們行蹤暴露嗎？」  
收集情報固然重要，但若因此露出破綻就本末倒置。

三人一琴移動至殤不患的客房，限於客棧本身規模，不大的空間裡就只有一床、一桌和一椅，殤不患坐在床榻上，浪巫謠猶豫了會才落座，凜雪鴉則倚站在關上的對外窗旁。  
將讀完的信函對折後收進袖袋，那人回應道：「毋須擔心。」  
「嘛，說明起來有點複雜，首先與我往來的信息，皆是用不定期變更的暗號書寫。」  
「傳遞也並非一對一直達，而是經過數次的轉手，除非你們所顧忌的『禍世螟蝗』擁有千里眼，不然在安全性上我還能給予保證。」  
東離逍遙法外至今的「掠風竊塵」都這麼說了，那大概就是沒問題吧。

「不過剛才送來的信並非平時的例行報告，是我個人的一點私事。」  
手持煙管的凜雪鴉話說得輕巧，看似漫不經心得吞雲吐霧，但相識已久的殤不患知道，這是其一貫吊人胃口的手法。

「你能有什麼私事？」殤不患眉一挑，心想他們這一路上同行雖稱不上寸步不離，但凜雪鴉應該是沒什麼機會為非作歹，尤其浪巫謠盯他盯得緊，恨不得能抓個現行，以名正言順替天行道。

「有興趣嗎？」那反問的語氣相當刻意，學著殤不患的表情，凜雪鴉秀氣的眉上揚。  
如果真想隱瞞，一開始就不會提出來，現在的他們可謂同乘一條船，故無論凜雪鴉是否有意，殤不患與浪巫謠都極有可能被捲入其中，所以他才會說哪來的「私事」。

「不說就算了。」心雖已認命，殤不患表面上還是想掙扎一下。  
至此，一直和琴師默默聽著的魔性琵琶，終於耐不住話嘮屬性要發作，浪巫謠先一步伸手按住琴嘴，見狀的凜雪鴉大概也覺得關子賣夠，室內瀰漫著煙草的淡香。

「不患，可記得廉耆老師？就是『迴靈笛』原本的持有者，死在『鳴鳳決殺』手上的那一位，我的恩師。」  
言者輕描淡寫得點出關鍵字，立刻勾起殤不患剛來到東離時的記憶，雖說已過去近三年，見到他點頭，凜雪鴉才接續道：  
「老師過世後，我有傳信回他的家鄉，剛才收到的信就是來自其親眷，說是在整理遺物時，發現了指名要留給我的物品。」

「雖然這麼問挺失禮，但是不是有些突然？」  
信息往來耗費時間，死者遺族又要多久才能整頓好心情和遺物也沒個定數，但難免還是有一種「事到如今才？」的感覺，對於撓著腦袋提問的殤不患，凜雪鴉回以了然的目光。

當年廉耆老者被殺害，他印象中的凜雪鴉僅有初聞那一瞬間閃過動搖，會讓人懷疑錯看的短暫，在經一番衝突後，平靜到無情的「鬼鳥」直接向行兇的殺無生詢問屍身所在，而那個地點就在距離他們所在無垠寺不遠的郊外。  
事後殤不患問起，獨自前去又返回的凜雪鴉，得到「似乎已被某路過的雲遊僧給收埋」這樣的答案。

「雖然我有許多聯繫他人的手段，但反過來說，想要主動聯絡上我卻不容易。」  
見凜雪鴉又笑得沒心沒肺，殤不患這才想起此人行蹤神出鬼沒，因為總是單方面被糾纏故他忘了，這份「只有自己找上門，他人休想打擾」的任性妄為。

「宵凌雪。」他喃喃喚出方才信差所確認的姓名，聽著就是名風雅貴公子。  
「如何？是與我相襯的名字吧，眾多偽名裡我還挺中意的。」  
聽聞凜雪鴉厚臉皮言的發言，殤不患搖了搖頭。  
無論是西幽「啖劍太歲」抑或東離「刃無鋒」，殤不患其實不是很習慣被叫別名。而凜雪鴉竟能將至今為止撒過、有如繁星的謊都記著，甚至依不同的對象場合切換。   
「只是覺得活成你這樣也太累。」  
「是嗎？習慣後也什麼不方便。」

「總之，廉耆老師身為東離首屈一指、擅奇門遁甲及機巧之術的匠人，他老人家留給頭號愛徒的遺物，自然是不得了的寶物，將其入手不也利於與我同行的二位嗎？」邊說著，凜雪鴉突然離開倚靠的牆，走至窗前推開窗扇，讓朔風進到室內吹散白煙。  
「兩位，願意陪我往北走一趟嗎？」

「無妨。」就像稍早前對於凜雪鴉令人咋舌的戲言，這回率先給出回答的，依舊是沉默許久的浪巫謠，但在殤不患再度驚呼出聲前，手依舊摀住琵琶琴嘴的琴師親自解釋：「無論答不答應，他都會讓我們不得不往北走。」

凜雪鴉的赤眸眨了眨，佯裝出略微吃驚的模樣，但很快唇角便勾起愉快的弧度：「看來這一年裡，我們培養出很好的默契。」  
道出結論，他們決定了隔日啟程的方向。

殤不患後悔了，東離的北方真他媽冷。  
就像算準了時機，他們的前腳才剛抵達客棧，天就開始下起數年難得一遇的暴雪。  
位於國境最北的城鎮，凜雪鴉大方得自掏腰包，替他和浪巫謠添購全面禦寒裝備，刺骨的寒意粉碎了謝絕的選項。

圍著火盆的殤不患全身包裹嚴實，心想別說養老，這種地方根本不是人住的。  
但除了他的另外二人皆神色自若，凜雪鴉還是同一套白狐裘，這體魄不是挺耐寒的嘛；浪巫謠則是不發一語得穿上，看著就很適合他的深紅大衣，連殤不患都看得出其做工頂尖，上頭燦金色的繡紋在活動時像躍動的火焰，華麗卻不顯俗氣。

他們在城裡逗留了兩日等雪停，第三日一大早凜雪鴉確認過天氣，這才終於領著他們出發。  
殤不患抬頭望向灰濛濛的天色，為隨時可能再次降雪感到些許不安。  
目的地在不使用流星步也能一天往返的距離，雖說路上有積雪，但使用的話應該能更快些，凜雪鴉卻說了並不建議。

「我們現在要前往的，是過去我還未出師時，做為修行環節的機關洞窟。」  
「又是洞窟？」打了個冷顫，殤不患想起先前不太好的回憶。  
「這次不是迷宮，只是入口很隱密、內部設有致命的機關陷阱罷，不過幾年前我回來查看，除了外在的障眼法，基本上已經沒有在運作。」  
「你回來幹嘛？」  
其實殤不患就隨口問問，比起那被輕易帶過的危險性，他並不是很在意答案，但走在前方的凜雪鴉聞言突然停下腳步，回過頭時臉上掛著別有深意的笑容。  
「不患，還記得我之前是做什麼的嗎？」這般反問。

「是存放偷盜來的贓物吧。」在場唯一不受天寒地凍影響的聆牙確信道。  
眼前凜雪鴉笑而不語似默認，那銀白的長髮、身上穿著也是一襲雪白，完全融入景色之中，彷彿殤不患眨個眼就會消失無蹤，但在那之前他大概會先瞎掉。  
他又回頭看向殿後的浪巫謠，與那雙澄澈的綠眸對上，見殤不患盯著自己不說話，琴師微偏過腦袋表示疑惑。聽睦天命說過浪巫謠打小在嚴寒環境長大，不曉得此地此景是否會讓其想起家鄉。

「哈、哈啾──」他胡思亂想的念頭剛結束，忽緊急將臉轉向一旁打了一個大噴嚏，當下殤不患反射性得闔眼，所以沒有看見，同行二人見狀微微瞠目，隨即同時露出的淺笑。

※

浪巫謠是有那麼一點感到懷念，腳踩在厚雪上特有的觸感，足以吞沒一切雜音的寂寥。

他們步行了約兩個時辰，途中休息過一回，有一搭沒一搭得閒聊。  
凜雪鴉和他倆講了東離北方發生過的軼聞趣事，似真似假，說假也編得太過鉅細靡遺，要信以為真又未免荒唐，但無論哪則講述的結局皆是「惡有惡報」。

「到了。」  
凜雪鴉在一面山壁前停下腳步，浪巫謠抬頭確認，那難以攀登的陡峭高聳，所謂洞窟連個影子都沒看見。因為已經事先知道有障眼法，故他看向不疾不徐，替換著煙管內煙草的凜雪鴉，背後聆牙倒是忍不住開口：  
「現在是等你喊『芝麻開門』嗎？」  
「別那麼心急。」待冷冽空氣中飄散起與平日迥異的異香，僅僅在眨眼的瞬間，「入口」就這麼憑空出現在他們面前。本該令人驚訝的一幕，在這一年間浪巫謠逐漸習慣，殤不患更是見怪不怪。

由凜雪鴉帶頭進入洞窟後，這一路上少話的殤不患突然出聲。  
「我就在這等，凜你一個人也能取吧。」說著劍客將行囊往地上一放，開始收集柴薪，洞口處比起外頭冰天雪地還是好一點，明白其意圖的凜雪鴉走上前，將煙管湊過去，落下幾許星火在堆起的枯枝上，替殤不患省了火種。

「原來不患真這麼怕冷？」看著在營火旁坐下，從包袱中取出乾糧和酒壺的殤不患，凜雪鴉不禁苦笑。  
「只是覺得我跟著的話，原本失效的機關陷阱又會莫名啟動。」喝了酒、嚼著燒餅，向來不走運的男人，視線落在溫暖搖曳的火光中，語氣確信道。

聞言的凜雪鴉也不再勉強，轉為看向浪巫謠，那雙殷紅中倒映出他淡漠的神情。  
「浪大俠呢？」語氣謙和有禮，不帶狡黠惡意，至少浪巫謠聽起來是這樣。  
「我和你去。」浪巫謠輕應道，就像平時為了監視凜雪鴉，不得不主動跟上。  
他們是水火不容，無論這段同行日子，凜雪鴉表現得多安份，他的本能至今仍在叫囂。

山洞內部構造平坦，處處有人為加工的痕跡，警戒著隨時可能出現的危險，浪巫謠始終與凜雪鴉維持著約三步的距離。  
那人一手持照明火把，一手捧著煙管，四周迴響著兩個人的腳步聲。  
「你到底是什麼人？」  
浪巫謠是先聽見自己的聲音，才意識到他已將腦中浮現的疑問問出口。

「浪大俠想問的是什麼呢？」像對於他突兀的發話一點也不意外，凜雪鴉從容得反問，未回頭、前進的腳步不停歇。  
「盜賊只是你想做之事，在此之前的『凜雪鴉』是什麼人？」  
難得不是透過聆牙，浪巫謠以自身魔性之嗓提問，乍聽難免令人摸不著頭腦，但此時對象是擅長透析人心與活用語言的凜雪鴉。

「我啊，與東離王室有些複雜的淵源。」  
用著一貫說書的語調，這是否是說書人第一次成為故事中的主角。  
「厭倦爭權奪利、勾心鬥角，和不能攤在陽光下的身份，故全心投入習武。」  
有限光源下，眼前是凜雪鴉的背影，高束的長髮左右輕晃，隱約可見裊裊白煙。  
「但鑽研劍術到一個境界，突然找不到握劍的意義，這之後也有過一段求知若渴的時光，而在外旅行遊歷多年後，我發現自己回到了原點。」  
前方之人突然停下腳步，回首時那張俊美面容笑得妖豔，且有一半落在陰影之中。  
「我啊，其實是想要復仇，向那些沉迷爭權奪利、勾心鬥角的『惡人』，所以才盜取他們的傲慢之心，為了見到他們跌落谷底時屈辱悔恨的表情。」  
語畢，凜雪鴉吮了一口煙嘴後傾吐，目光亦打量起面無表情的浪巫謠。

「這個故事，浪大俠可還滿意？得知了可恨之人的可憐之處，開始產生同情？還是說更加堅定了斬殺的決心？」  
「同情。」  
近距離下，當凜雪鴉吐出的白煙飄至面前，浪巫謠皺著眉、抬手將之揮散，然後補道：「若這故事為真。」

他其實在對方一開口講述時就感到後悔，凜雪鴉這謊說得大方，完全不加掩飾，是知曉浪巫謠聽得出真偽才故意為之，尚不至於因此而不快，就是有些煩躁。  
「唉呀，露餡啦？」挑釁失敗的凜雪鴉，裝模作樣得聳了聳肩，隨後再次背向浪巫謠往洞窟深處探進。  
「煙槍渾蛋，你故事編得太俗套狗血啦。」唯琵琶在竊笑後，給出了感想評論。

他們終於走到盡頭，深處為一寬敞空間，地上有幾個連成年人都裝得下的大箱子，但無視那些顯而易見的標的，凜雪鴉逕直走向石牆。  
「你有興趣的話，可以隨便拿。」  
此話算驗證他心中猜想，果不其然箱裡頭裝的皆是贓物，聞言的浪巫謠不再看第二眼，抬腳剛要移動至那人身旁，照明的火把就先遞了過來，凜雪鴉笑道：「勞煩浪大俠了。」  
就著浪巫謠手中光源，凜雪鴉一手撫觸牆面，另一手則持煙管四處敲擊，在按下某塊岩石後，牆後傳來細微的聲響，有什麼機關正在運作。

似乎是等待暗格開啟的期間，浪巫謠聽見凜雪鴉說了，一個他從未聽聞的詞彙。  
「時空旅行者。」再清晰的咬字，一時也無法在腦中找到對應的文字。  
「無論之於東離抑或天地間，『掠風竊塵』的存在都是扭曲且異常，那是因為『我』原本就不屬於這個世界，也就所謂的『時空旅行者』。」  
「在我那，人們的技術、文明發展已能飛上天，別說千里眼，隨時隨地都可以和相距千里之外的人對話，同時那也是一個沒有妖魔，不存在『神諱魔械』的世界。」  
侃侃而談的凜雪鴉笑得愉快非常，似乎很滿意浪巫謠一臉呆愣茫然的表情。

他從石牆中取出一個方體鐵塊，直徑約莫對方手中煙管的一半長，光看著就知道沉甸甸、有著相當的重量。  
「你這回編得太新穎前衛，阿浪完全聽不懂你在說什麼。」  
聆牙給出評語後，他們依照原路回到入口處與殤不患匯合，期間再無交談。

方體鐵塊是一個機關盒，其表面刻著、乍看凹凸不平的紋路是具有意義的符號，而鐵盒外側能以四方位轉動，要將上頭的符號拼湊出某個規律來開啟。  
三人圍著營火，殤不患和浪巫謠目不轉睛得，看著凜雪鴉捧著機關盒一番流暢操作，在殤不患吃完手中那塊餅前，鐵塊發出了細不可聞的聲響，接著毫無懸念得打開、其中內容物也一覽無遺。

首先映入眼簾的是一隻木鳥和短笛，在這兩樣物件下堆疊著像設計圖的手稿和幾本書籍，對此浪巫謠並沒有顯露在臉上，但他還是感到了意外，意外的普通。  
「這就是你說的法寶？」殤不患倒是直接問出口，原以為凜雪鴉會接著解說，但那個男人彷彿什麼也沒聽見，視線仍停留在敞開的機關盒，自個陷入沉思。  
「凜？」直到被叫喚才回神的凜雪鴉，隨即恢復平時模樣，唯回應的嗓音裡還殘留一絲動搖痕跡，以及其雙眼中，或許能稱之為懷念的神采。  
「抱歉，讓兩位陪我白跑一趟了。」  
「欸？不是這個盒子嗎？」面對殤不患一臉「饒了我吧」，凜雪鴉略無奈得苦笑。  
「是這個沒錯，但裡頭的東西是我還在修行時做的，只是小孩子的玩具罷。」

「這隻是『木鳶』，我做的第一個機關木偶。」  
凜雪鴉將木鳥從盒中取出，細看那翅膀是由一片片削得極薄的木片羽毛組成，整隻也才巴掌大小、細節與零件數卻多得驚人。  
那人扭轉木鳶尾翼的動作是在賦予生命，只見木製的鳥緩慢得開始震翅，從凜雪鴉掌中起飛、繞著他們飛了一圈，最後停留在浪巫謠的肩膀上，與聆牙面對面。

「你跟著那位老師很多年嗎？」看著浪巫謠小心翼翼讓肩上的木鳶跳至掌心，殤不患的語氣也放軟，場面可謂難得的溫馨。  
「記不清了，至少有十五年吧，我無父無母、是被老師撿到撫養長大。」凜雪鴉接著從盒中取出短笛，和那些圖紙書本隨手翻閱，浪巫謠瞥見上頭字跡有幾分熟悉。

「因聽見屋外有不符合季節的鳥鳴，出去一看竟是隻稀有的白鴉，白鴉旁還有一竹簍，裡頭躺著一名男嬰，除此之外沒有留下任何信息，有如傳說中的『送子鳥』，而在那一天下了冬天裡的第一場雪，故替男嬰取名為『雪鴉』。」

「放棄當個千年老妖啦？」  
除琵琶戲謔的吐槽，西幽搭檔組皆未理會凜雪鴉即興的身世捏造，那人自覺無趣也就消停，指尖輕撫過因歲月洗禮而老舊脆弱的書皮。  
「老師一生製做了不少法寶道具，可惜未能見到像『魔劍目錄』這等傑作就離世。」  
「我們西幽那老頭子，如果看見你的煙管也會很感興趣吧。」  
因那人一聲感嘆，遠比談及過往時來得誠懇，浪巫謠聽出殤不患的話語有點鼓勵安慰的意思，但大概是多此一舉，聞言的凜雪鴉隨即又笑得愜意。  
「是『天工鬼匠』大人吧，唉呀，若有朝一日能去趟西幽，可真想見他一面。」

首先注意到的人是殤不患，那躺在機關盒最底部泛黃的紙張，劍客未多想的就朝它伸出手。而浪巫謠正好要將停止機能的木鳶放回盒中，故他也看見了那張人像畫。  
畫中人年約十三、四歲，有著少女般端麗的五官，飛揚的長髮白如雪、雙眸明亮，畫匠將其描繪得深刻且栩栩如生，無論是嘴角的淺笑，還是專注於舞劍的純粹，隨時動起來都不奇怪。  
該畫左下角還有落款，東離西幽使用的年號不同，但如果殤浪二人開口詢問，就能輕易推算出某人的年紀。

他們抬首看見凜雪鴉僵硬的表情，一副坐立難安、欲言又止，有一瞬間浪巫謠以為他會上前奪畫，經過一陣微妙的沉默，最終像是下定決心的凜雪鴉輕嘆：  
「……我如果說『那不是我』，兩位願意相信嗎？」  
聽著真實無比的謊言，同時浪巫謠注意到洞外的景色有了變化，當回過神時已將琵琶環抱於胸前，仍有些呆愣的聆牙慢了好幾拍才問道：

「啊？現在是唱歌的時候嗎？」

※

結果最後他也沒將機關盒帶走，所有東西、連同過去的黑歷史都放回了原處，凜雪鴉久違得感受到恩師的惡趣味。客棧內就著窗邊，他抽著煙、看著眼前飄著的細雪。

完全無法理解浪巫謠的行為，其吟唱的天籟為世間珍寶，連帶那曾經被提及、想將其占為己有的西幽皇女，形象也鮮明起來，確實是會吸引無法壓抑慾望的惡徒。

他聽見身後傳來熟悉的腳步聲，是從回程開始心情就不錯的殤不患。  
「沒想到浪會主動為你唱歌，你們的感情變得挺好的嘛。」  
「我還以為弦歌斷邪，是想用歌聲降伏我這邪魔歪道啊。」

「你不問嗎？」凜雪鴉沒有看向與他比肩的劍客。  
「等你想說的時候，自然會告訴我們吧。」  
曾幾何時對自己避之唯恐不及的人，如今也會使用來日方長的口吻，為此感到不習慣的人卻是凜雪鴉。

「一個人的出生，真有這麼重要？」  
浪巫謠也好、殤不患也罷，不時會對凜雪鴉抱有好奇之心，但同時也不相信他所給出符合「掠風竊塵」風格的答案，這在他看來是矛盾且毫無意義。  
「我說，想理解『親近之人』的這種想法，真有這麼難懂？」殤不患此刻雖是一臉難為情，凜雪鴉卻沒有想要調侃的意思。  
說實話很難，會讓凜雪鴉擁有那種強烈渴望的只有惡徒，殤不患和浪巫謠是單純得經不起他解析。不過「親近」嗎？這詞彙他倒是不覺得討厭。  
「雖然說如果可以選擇的話，當然是不太願意，但畢竟我們都認識這麼久了。」  
至於殤不患後半段、有些掃興的發言，凜雪鴉充耳不聞。

劍客告知他，琴師已經做好出發準備在客棧門口等候，凜雪鴉的行李向來不多，若有任何需要的東西都現地取得，他自有方法和門路。  
他們從客房偕同下樓至大廳，當看見大門外皚皚白雪的景色，和佇立在門邊的那抹火紅身影，他的腦中響起了剛才劍客對他和琴師半開玩笑的打趣，凜雪鴉突然開口道：  
「我是在冬天下起第一場雪時出生的，這點是真的。」  
「是嗎？那這個就當作你的生辰賀禮吧。」  
聞言的殤不患，相當自然得將手中兩把赤色油紙傘，遞出一把給凜雪鴉。為在反覆下起的雪中趕路，這是他與浪巫謠方才買來的。

雖說被隨便打發，但真沒料到對方應對得如此理所當然，故一時怔愣、很短暫的。而從殤不患手中接過傘時，一股熟悉又親切的既視感讓凜雪鴉輕笑出聲。  
「又是傘啊。」不正是一切緣份的開始。  
「不要就算了。」殤不患沒好氣得應道。

「趕快往南吧，東離的北方冷得要死。」語落，劍客打開傘走入雪中，加快步伐與已經走在前頭的琴師比肩，而從良的盜賊則從容不迫得持傘跟隨其後。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 只是想寫一點正太凜。


End file.
